The present invention relates to facsimile communication systems and, more particularly, to a facsimile communication system using a microcomputer.
Recently, microcomputers have achieved remarkable progress with the development of integrated circuit techniques. Indeed, microcomputers having large capacities despite compact designs and capable of advanced operations are available today at very low prices.
A variety of industrial fields now widely employ microcomputers including the art of facsimile communication systems. Modern systems for facsimile communication utilize microcomputers to replace those portions of a traditional system which consisted of exclusive hardware arrangements.
Presently, however, microcomputers have a certain limit in their operating rate and cannot constitute substitutes for hardware portions operable at high speeds.
Nevertheless, bit-bit-bit processing and, therefore, high-speed operation are required of facsimile systems to code data which they deal with.
In such a situation, systems for facsimile communication heretofore developed using microcomputers commonly rely on exclusive hardware for constituting those portions expected to perform high-speed operations while employing microcomputers merely as auxiliaries to the high-speed hardware portions. They accordingly have failed in putting the inherent and advantageous functions of microcomputers to practical use.